Stray Kitten
by The Random Otaku
Summary: Kaito and Meiko were in a relationship for some time until one night when she came home drunk. They then break up after arguing and when he leaves to go home from the bar he happens to pick up a stray. What will happen when something starts up and Meiko wants Kaito back? -Warning: Language, sexual/alcohol content, Yaoi/Yuri- (KaiMei, KaiLen, Kiyoteru/Mew/CUL, Luka/Rin, Meiko/Kaiko)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this somehow happened after doing an RP, once again (just like Oh, the Irony). xD_  
_Anyways, this was written by Auburn Sakura and I._

_Disclaimer: We don't own Vocaloid!_

* * *

A tall woman with long, raven black hair stood behind a stone bar with a smooth, black surface top as she cleaned a beer mug. "Meiko won't be coming in today, Kaito," she stated as she turned around to face the many bottles of alcohol behind her. She put the mug away properly then faced the person named Kaito, tossing the rag she used on the glass over her right shoulder. "I dunno when she will be... Was it that bad?" she asked, resting her elbows on the counter top and putting her chin in her hands.

"Kaito..." a little girl with the same raven black hair as the lady behind the bar she called sadly as she put her arms up, indicating she wanted to be picked up. She then huffed and ran deeper into the building when she got no response for being picked up.

"Yeah, I dunno... Our fight was pretty bad..." Kaito frowned. He was a blue haired man with bright blue eyes, and he always wore a blue scarf.

"That bad? Are you sure?" A red-headed woman asked, coming up to the bar. She was dressed like a waitress, wearing a short, deep crimson red loli dress with short, ruffled sleeves and ruffled edges along with a lace that went on top and across the breasts which had a slit that ran up to her hip (a little black bow resting there as well) with black, silky looking fabric underneath. She looked more like pedo-bait than a waitress...

"Yeah... I don't know what happened... We were doing fine a couple of weeks ago, but now it's like everything's falling apart," Kaito complained with a deep sigh while resting his head on his arm that was perched on the bar.

Tilting her head to the left some, the female behind the counter frowned slightly and her dark brown eyes seemed to shine with some curiosity. "What was it even about?" she asked then bit her lower lip which was, along with the upper, coated with a deep red from lipstick.

"She got drunk and kissed Kaiko," Kaito stated simply. "We broke up actually..."

"Hey, sounds like your relationship with Cul, Mew," a brown haired man stated with an amused chuckle.

The red haired waitress, Cul, turned bright red and huffed. "Oh, shut up, Kiyoteru!"

"It's true, though!" the man called Kiyoteru exclaimed.

Mew shook her head and sighed. "Doesn't mean that it needs to be announced," she told the man. Her eyes then seemed to shine once again, but with confusion being the emotion that danced within them. "Wait, she was drunk? I don't remember seeing her drink last night... Did she?" she asked, looking over to Kiyoteru.

"Yeah, I think I might've saw drink a couple of sakes'. Not sure how much though," Kiyoteru stated, responding to Mew's question.

"'M sorry, Kaito..." she sympathized. "Hey, maybe the light will shine on ya and something good will happen to you."

"Maybe..." Kaito mumbled, getting up with his ice cream cone in his hand. "Well, I'm going to go out. See y'all later."

Mew cleared her throat. "Kaito...?" she called.

"Yeah?" Kaito asked, looking back over his right shoulder as he was about to leave.

She smiled lightly. "Careful, 'kay?" she said. "Don't do anything else stupid."

"I know, I won't," he smiled reassuringly as he left.

The tall woman sighed once more and stood up straight, grabbing and pulling the rag off her shoulder. "Hand me that tray of glasses, please..." she asked.

"Alright," Cul said, smiling and taking the tray to Mew carefully then handing it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you, babe," she replied and took the tray.

Suddenly there was a martini glass coming up and trying to be set on the bar. "Here...!" the little girl from before announced with a smile as she was on her tiptoes.

"Aww, thanks for the help, little one," Cul said cheerily while glancing back at Mew to see her reaction as she helped the girl place the glass on the counter.

The woman was smiling at the young girl. "You helping Cul?" she asked.

She nodded.

Mew chuckled. "That's my girl. Gonna be a waitress here?"

Once again, she nodded and smiled at the three adults around her.

"How nice of you, Yuki," Kiyoteru smiled, helping Mew by picking up some of the dirty dishes on the bar.

Yuki then giggled. "Go~" she yelled then dashed through the building again to find more glassware.

The raven haired woman smirked at Cul. "You're getting a run for you money, and she's only five," she pointed out. "You just might be out of a job soon."

"I'm coming!~" Cul said, chasing after the little girl while not hearing Mew's comment.

She shook her head as she chuckled. "When did we get two?" she asked as she turned to look at Kiyoteru.

"We don't," the brown haired man said with a smile. He then walked over to her and whispered to her, "We can though if you want to," he smirked.

Mew playfully glared at him. "...Sexual harassment," she stated before smiling herself and giving Kiyoteru a kiss.

((|))((|))

After Kaito disposed of his empty ice cream cone, he blinked and looked up, hearing a loud sneeze. "Hello? Anyone there?"

The being who sneezed rubbed their nose as they shifted in a large, cardboard box they were sitting in that was occupying space in an alley just a little ways from where the blue haired man was. They then moved more which made the box produce more scratching sounds against the pavement. "Sh..." they told themselves quietly.

"Hello?" Kaito spoke again, looking around until he saw a box in the alley way and headed towards it. "Anyone there? Are you alright?"

They sniffed, their stuffy nose apparent. "I-I'm sorry," they stuttered. "I-I'm just trying to get out of the rain... I-I'm not trying to do anything to you. Honestly." They then started a small coughing fit before starting to hack some.

"I believe you, don't worry. Are you alright?" Kaito asked in a worried tone while kneeling down to face the person.

The person jumped slightly when they saw the blue haired man's face suddenly at the opening of their box. "I-I-I th-think I just c-caught a-a cold... That's all..."

"I have some cold medicine at my house, or I could buy you some," the blue haired man responded with a caring smile.

"I'm fine, really." The person then started coughing and hacking once more. "Ugh..."

"I insist. Come on," the blue eyed man said, helping the person up out of the box and then gently and carefully picked them up into his arms like he was scooping some ice cream.

Their raggedy hoodie hood fell from their head in the process, revealing dirty, blonde hair and a filthy face. They were coughing as they were picked up and squeaked as they clung to the tall man, having a tight hold on his neck. "Wh-What're you doing...?" they asked.

"Helping you. You're obviously weak and exhausted," Kaito replied with a sweet smile.

Both of them then fell silent, and during it, the one being carried slowly relaxed into the man's embrace as he walked down the sidewalk. "...Thank you..." they said gently. "...What's your name?"

"Kaito... Shion Kaito," the blue haired man replied softly while looking at the blonde. "What's your name?"

Closing their aquamarine colored eyes and resting their head on Kaito's shoulder, they whispered, "I'm Len... Kagamine Len..."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Len," the blue eyed man smiled cheerfully as he spoke.

He coughed gently. "Same to you... Thank you..."


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde coughed into his arm after waking from his nap and looked up at the man who was still carrying him. "...How long...?" he croaked.

"A few minutes... It seems you don't sleep well when you're sick," the blue haired man frowned, but then smiled when he spoke again. "Don't worry...I'll take care of you."

Len cleared his throat the best he could. "I don't think anyone does," he countered with a yawn.

"Well, yeah, I suppose so..." Kaito gave him sort of a wry smile as he walked, carrying the blonde up some stairs.

The boy held on tighter to the other male when he was being shifted at the top of the stairs when they got to a door. "I can stand so you can get what you need to." He sniffed lightly and attempted to get down. "Here..."

"Alright," the blue haired man said and put the boy on his own two feet before searching himself for keys.

Leaning against the building he had been carried to, he watched the other male pat himself blindly. His body felt so heavy along with his head feeling full and fatigue was circulating through his system. He just wanted to sleep more... He didn't even notice when Kaito found the keys and unlock the door.

The blue haired man allowed Len to walk inside first and closed the door after the boy walked into his home, offering the blonde a seat on the couch. "I'll get a blanket for you and then get some soup going."

He nodded slowly and sniffed again. "Thank you..." He trudged his way to the couch when the other man went elsewhere in the home and sat down. Len brought his legs up to be on the furniture after kicking off his dirty, worn out shoes and laid there for a little bit before sleep took him over. He was out cold by the time Kaito came back into the room.

Noticing the little figure passed out on his couch, the older man smiled lightly and put the blanket over the small form. He placed the bowl of soup for the blonde on the coffee table along with some cold water afterwards. Soon there was knocking on his door and he turned his head toward it. "Who could that be?" he mumbled to himself.

"Kaito-kun," a high pitched, female voice called. "It's meee~"

He frowned in confusion and went to the door. "Miku?"

As soon as the door opened, a girl with turquoise hair in two pigtails leapt through the door and hugged the blue haired male. She clung to him like a monkey to a tree. "Hiii~!" she exclaimed. "Mikuo-nii and I came to see how you were doing!" She looked up at the man in her hold, resting her chin on his chest and her turquoise eyes oddly sparkling. "Zatsune-nee decided to be a little butt and stay home though which is why she's not here," she added with a pout.

"You did?" he asked with a smile. "I'm flattered... I have a guest right now, but you're more than welcome to come in."

"Okay...?" Mikuo randomly chimed in.

Miku's face lit up slightly in realization. "Oooh, is Meiko-chan passed out again?" she asked since she didn't know about their break up.

"No, Meiko and I aren't together anymore, I'm sorry to say," Kaito said. "I have a sick person I decided to take care of."

The short, turquoise haired man raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

The girl pouted. "Aw, what happened?!" She then blinked. "Wait, you have a random sick person here?" she asked. "What's their name?!"

Shushing the young female, Kaito said, "Not so loud! His name is Len and he's resting!"

"Sure he is," Mikuo countered and crossed his arms.

He scoffed. "I'm not lying!"

"Len-san, huh?" Miku asked. "How old is he~?"

Shrugging, the older man said, "I dunno... He's young...I guess..."

She placed her hands on her hips, giving the blue haired man a worried expression. "Um...you can't tell?" she asked. "You then didn't bother to ask, either?"

"He seems like a young teen," he stated. "Fourteen, fifteen... Why do you ask, anyway?"

"What?" she asked, shifting her weight from one hip to the other and raising an eyebrow. "A girl can't be curious?"

He chuckled at her. "Well, you sound overly curious," he said.

She rolled her eyes overdramatically. "Yes, 'cause I'm a complete and total creeper."

Kaito sighed amusedly and allowed the brother and sister to enter farther in his home. When he did, he kind of regretted it. There was a sudden and happy squee that rang throughout the area after a gasp happened. He rubbed his forehead as he closed the door

Miku pressed her hands to the sides of her face, her mouth slightly gaping. "OMG, he's sooo cuuute~!" she exclaimed. The boy on the couch then coughed in his sleep before moving some when she took her hands away from her face. Her mouth was made into a gentle smile as she watched him. "Aw, poor baby... He's like a kitten," she pointed out. "A cute, little stray kitten..."

The man chuckled. "Yeah, I hope he'll be doing better soon," he said. "You can help me take care of him if you'd like."

"Oh my god, really?!"

"Of course."

She then cocked her head when she noticed her brother's expression toward the sleeping blonde. "What's up?" she asked.

He suddenly smiled. "Nothing."

"Uh huh," she began. "Yeah, I don't believe you."

Mikuo then frowned lightly. "It's just odd, y'know? Random kid... That's all."

"Pssh, you're just not comfortable with new people!" The girl turned her attention back to the other man. "Where'd you find him?!"

"New people are suspicious," Mikuo mumbled before his sister hit him over the head with the sole of her shoe. "What'd I do?!"

"I found him in the alleyway by The Cat's Mew," the blue haired man intervened.

"Really?" she asked. "That's a weird place for him to be..."

The blue haired frowned. "Yeah... I think he's homeless..."

"What? Was he in a cardboard box or something?"

He nodded. "He was in a cardboard box coughing and sneezing up a storm." Kaito then furrowed his eyebrows in concern as he looked at the boy, making sure the blanket was securely covering him.

"Homeless?!" Miku screeched, her eyes going wide. "Where the heck are his parents?!"

The man shook his head. "He hasn't said."

She sighed. "Probably 'cause the poor thing's so sick..." she said and looked down at the sleeping figure. She watched and saw a hand enter her vision. It was putting a wet towel on the blonde's forehead. "Better hope it's just a cold and not something more serious," she inquired then tilted her head back up to see the tall man's face. "Who knows, without asking, how long he's been out there like this."

"I'll take him to the hospital if I have to," he said bluntly. "The doctor should know."

"Good..." Miku chewed on the inside of her cheek for a little bit before she asked, "What're you going to do with him when he's better?"

The man shrugged again. "Haven't thought of that yet," he told her.

She then frowned slightly. "There's only two options, Kaito-kun," she said and held up two fingers. "He leaves, or he stays."

"Well," he began, "we'll see when we get there... Won't we?"

"I guess," she voiced in a sad tone. "It'll be soon, though, and you know that."

Kaito brought his hand up and patted her head a few times as she pouted. "I know," he said. "Don't worry about it, Miku."

"Kaito-kun..." she whined.

He gave her a light smile when he ceased in his patting. "What?" he asked.

The expression on the young woman's face suddenly became filled with seriousness and she put her hands on her hips. "A stray kitten is cute, but it can always be taken away," she pointed out then snapped her fingers. "Just. Like. That."

Kaito stared at the girl for a long moment before speaking again. "That's...a very interesting analogy," he said.

With a sigh, Mikuo chimed in on their conversation, "She's right, ya know."

"You know I'm right, too," Miku added.

"I know... I know..."

A few minutes past where no words were exchanged. The three of them looked back and forth at each other until the young female spoke up again. "So," she started, "are you gonna put a collar on him and dub him yours, or are ya gonna give him back when the "owner" comes along?"

The blue haired man frowned at her. "Of course he'll go back to his parents if they want him!" he exclaimed. "He's not a pet!"

She shook her head. "Not what I meant..."

"Sorry," he said in a sigh.

She gave him a small, gentle smile. "Just...think about it," she advised

"I will," Kaito said, smiling a small smile.

((|))((|))

Len, in his sleep, began a coughing fit. It was rash enough to stir him awake and he continued his fit. He barked until he felt hot in the face then let out a sigh of relief when he was finally through.

The blonde reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a tissue from its floral pattern box. He paused in mid-wipe when he heard a feminine voice flow through air. Did this guy have a wife and she worked late? How long had he been sleeping since he was brought into this home?

"Hello!" the high pitched voice perked up, resounding near Len on the other side of the couch. "I see you're finally up!"

He stared at her and stayed silent for what seemed like forever. "...Who're you?" he asked. "Are you...Kaito's wife?"

"Kaito-nii's wife?!" The girl burst out in heavy laughter. "Don't be silly! I'm more like a little sister!" she said. "I'm his neighbor and I'm going to help take care of you." She then smiled at him gently, handing him the soup that had been reheated and some cold water.

The blonde eyed her and the items in her hands with a slightly cocked eyebrow. "O...kay...?" he questioned unsurely and warily took the soup bowl and water.

"It's alright," she insisted before she giggled and smiled. "I won't bite."

"I think you're just plain ol' scaring him," a woman with black hair and red eyes stated as she crossed her arms while shifting her weight from one hip to the other. She looked bored as she just watched the turquoise haired girl and the blonde boy.

Soon a chuckled joined into the conversation. "Look who's talking, Zatsune" a male who wasn't Kaito said. "You're scary enough to make him shit his pants."

"What was that?" The girl set her jaw and looked over at the turquoise man. "All I could hear was: "Imma fag, fag, faggoty, fag, fag," she sneered.

"Both of you, just shut up!" Hatsune shouted after she jerked around to see her siblings. "Good lord, you two..."

"Where's Kaito?" the blonde spoke up.

She sighed, tapping her foot while turning to face the ill boy. "He went to the store," she informed. "He was out of medicine for you."

"He didn't have to do that..."

"Yeah, well..." The black haired woman flopped on a recliner near the couch. "He's just gotta big heart."

Mikuo scoffed. "At least he has a heart..."

Zatsune reached into her black, plastic purse and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "At least he's got something big." With that comment, she pulled out one of the cancer sticks and placed it in her mouth before digging out a lighter and lighting it.

"Kaito-nii's gonna be unhappy when he catches you smoking," Hatsune said.

The red eyed female growled. "Fuck you," she cursed. "I don't givva shit."

Mikuo hissed. "How would you know what size his dick is?"

She blew smoke in his face. "Accidents happen, ya know."

"Meaning...?" he asked and coughed lightly while batting away the smoke.

She smirked. "Let your imagination work."

The blonde groaned and held his head once he rested the cup of water and the bowl on the coffee table. His head was full already and the bickering was not helping it at all. He just wanted the three of them to shut up...

"Guys, knock it off!" Hatsune exclaimed and rested her hands on her hips. "He has a headache!"

The turquoise haired male sighed. "Fine..."

"Like you're helping any..." the sister mumbled into her hand that was holding her cig.

"Sh-Shut up...!" she stuttered.

Suddenly the door opened and the blue haired man waltzed in. "I'm back!" he called, many plastic shopping bags on hanging off his arms.

"Good fuck!" Zatsune exclaimed as Kaito closed and locked the door. "I thought you went out for fucking cold medicine. Not the whole fucking store!"

"What your language, young lady," he huffed. "The store was having a sale, and I thought a nice home cooked meal would be good for Len."

"I'll say whatever the hell I want..." she mumbled. She gave the man a weird look when his words clicked in her brain. "Wait...if you wanted to get him a home cooked meal, why didn't you just grab something from Cafe Latte?"

Hatsune scoffed. "Zatsune-nee, be nice!" she said with a frown. "Kaito-nii can cook!"

"It wouldn't be home cooked then!" Kaito replied with an indignant huff while putting the groceries away in the kitchen.

The black haired woman stared at the blue haired male. "...Seriously? Even Hatsune understood the insult," she pointed out. "The hell?"

"I don't know what you mean..." the man's eyebrows furrowed greatly as he spoke while glancing at the young woman with dark hair.

"Shit, you're one of those people," she muttered.

"Whatever... I can cook just fine," he said, rummaging through the bags he had brought home. "Ah, here it is!" he exclaimed, bringing out the cold medicine he had bought.

"What did you find?" Len croaked.

"Medicine of course," the blue haired man stated, coming over to him with a cup of syrupy liquid.

The blonde watched as the eldest male walked over to him and he stared at the cup in his hand with utter disgust. He really didn't want to take the demonic substance, but the other was kind enough to go get him the medicine... Len took the little, plastic cup from Kaito and looked down at it, just eyeing it as the aquamarine syrup looked back up at him. He just hoped he wouldn't gag on the stuff. He then, with much reluctance, raised the plastic to his lips and drank all of the medicine in one swallow.

"Tastes bad, huh?" Kaito inquired and took the little cup back from the blonde boy.

"Y-Yeah," he replied while holding back a gag.

Zatsune laughed. "Fuck, poison the kid," she commented and took a long drag off of her cigarette.

"Speaking of poison..." The oldest male turned to the black haired woman and took her cig, putting it out by dropping it the cup of water on the coffee table. "You don't need it either."

She stared at the cup for a bit then back up at the man. "You motherfucker," she stated bluntly. "The fuck got into you? When did you turn into Daddy?"

"To put it bluntly," he said as he took the water cup back into the kitchen. "Fuck smoking." The blue haired man looked at the time on the microwave and sighed in relief. "Anyways, I think it's time for you three to go home. It's getting late."

"Aw," Hatsune said with a pout. "Kaito-nii, are you tired?"

He nodded and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. "Yes, I'm tired," he said. "Very tired."

"Fine, we're going." Hatsune grabbed both of her siblings' hands and dragged them along to the door. "Oyasumi nasai!" she called as the three of them went through the door before closing it.

Kaito sighed and rubbed his temples. "Those three," he mumbled.

"They seemed nice," the other replied.

The blonde, after a little silence, started to laugh. He covered his mouth weakly, but it didn't doing anything of course. He attempted to hold back his laughter once he saw the other male giving him a weird look though he failed and laughed harder.

"What's so funny?" Kaito asked.

"I have no idea," he chuckled.


End file.
